Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Raphael Sbarge, co-star Adam Young and uncredited actor Morgan Roff, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Archie Hopper. Jiminy Cricket is based on the Talking Cricket from the children's novel, The Adventures of Pinocchio, and on the character of the same name from the Disney film, Pinocchio. History Many years later, the seven dwarves ask Jiminy for help because of Snow White's destructive turn in her life as she had become cold and cruel due to the effects of Rumplestiltskin's forgetful potion. When he presents himself to Snow White, she expresses disgust at the sight of "vermon" and tries to swat him away. Though Jiminy tries to be the voice of reason, he indirectly gives her the idea to kill the Evil Queen. After Snow White ties Prince Charming to a tree so he doesn't get in the way of her mission, Jiminy loosens his bonds by chewing through the rope. He is freed in time to stop Snow White's fired arrow from hitting the Queen and restores her with true love's kiss. Following Snow White and Prince Charming's capture of the Evil Queen, the two discuss with their war council what to do with her. Jiminy advises Snow White to consider killing the Evil Queen since she will never change from her dark ways. Snow White doesn't want to, but the other war council members agree the Evil Queen must be punished for her crimes, and sentence her to death. At the public execution, Jiminy watches the former Queen give her last, scathing words to everyone before being blindfolded as the Blue Fairy fires multiple arrows at him. Just before the arrows touch the Queen, Snow White calls the execution off. Pinocchio, Geppetto's adoptive son, plays a trick on Jiminy by tying him inside a cuckoo clock, so that he pops out when the clock chimes on the hour. Pinocchio finds it humorous, but quickly shows remorse to the Blue Fairy since she told him before he can only stay human by being good. Instead, the Blue Fairy brings the news of the Dark Curse. She asks for Geppetto's help by telling him of an enchanted tree; like the one Pinocchio was fashioned from; which could save them. The Blue Fairy shows them the tree states it can save two people. Prince Charming and Snow White will be transferred to a land without magic in order to guide the savior. Geppetto worries and questions what will happen to Pinocchio since he was not always a real boy, but the Blue Fairy cannot answer his question because magic works differently in that land. He agrees to build the wardrobe only if he can save Pinocchio, which Jiminy questions. Instead, Geppetto angrily states that Jiminy can never repay his debt for what he did to his parents, but can start by staying out of his business. At yet another council meeting, Jiminy suggests they should battle against the Evil Queen's curse, but this subject is dropped once the Blue Fairy parades in with the enchanted tree as Geppetto offers to carve a magic wardrobe out of it so Snow White, while still pregnant, can journey to another world and be unaffected by the curse. When the Dark Curse is enacted and quickly spreading throughout the land, the Blue Fairy comes to Geppetto again and tells him to forget their deal, and since Snow White is currently in early labor, both mother and daughter must go through the wardrobe together. She stresses the child must have a mentor in the new land, but Geppetto disregards what the Blue Fairy says, and makes preparations to send his son through the wardrobe first. As a farewell, Jiminy warns Pinocchio to watch out for temptation in this new world. }} Faced with the threat of the Wicked Witch, Snow White and Prince Charming discover from the Good Witch of the South, Glinda, that their only hope of defeating her is with Emma's magic. Thus, Snow White casts another curse to take everyone back to Storybrooke so she can find Emma. Before it comes into effect, the Wicked Witch intervenes by adding a forgetting potion that will cause all to lose their memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. The curse then engulfs everyone, including Jiminy, and returns them to Storybrooke. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *In The Adventures of Pinocchio, the character is known as "The Talking Cricket". He is accidentally killed by Pinocchio while trying to give the puppet advice. This character was later expanded and named "Jiminy Cricket" in the Disney animated film, Pinocchio. **"Jiminy Crickets" is a minced oath for "Jesus Christ" that was popular in the 1930s and 1940s, when the Disney film was released. Character Notes *Jiminy speaks into an old gramophone which translates his voice from cricket to English.Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season: commentary for "Pilot" *Because Jiminy's wish was to help Geppetto with the challenges he will face throughout his life, Jiminy "will live as many years as he needs to help him." |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Jiminy Cricket was originally going to appear in part one of the Season Four finale, but had to be written out due to the budget and time constraints. In the episode script, he lands on Snow White's shoulder during Isaac's interrogation, and advises her not to kill Isaac immediately, but torture him for information first. Snow White remarks that this is why she always listens to her conscience.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/604089199717810176 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Jiminy appears in Henry's storybook in "Going Home"File:311Page.png and "Unforgiven".File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png *Jiminy's name appears on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220LikeThePlague2.png References ---- de:Jiminy Cricket es:Pepito Grillo fr:Jiminy Cricket it:Grillo Parlante pt:Grilo Falante ru:Говорящий Сверчок nl:Japie Krekel Category:Male Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters